Sadness Comes With Good Misfortunes
by CookiesForAlmostEveryone
Summary: It's a fanfic. It will have the metaphorical lemon. It's TakanoxRitsu. It starts out with them meeting when Takano protects Ritsu from a car. Ritsu's been taking care of Takano but, what will happen when Takano is healed? What will happen to these two? Will their relationship prevail? Oh yeah, since I forget disclaimers: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. Nakamura-sensei does, though.
1. Truth Is Stranger Than Fiction

3rd Person P.O.V.

Takano Masamune was walking down the street when a purple movement was seen crossing his path. He looked up to see a teenager running after the ball. Then, he saw a car driving straight for the boy. He acted purely on instinct.

Takano's P.O.V.

I dashed into the street and pushed the boy out of the way. I had forgotten all about my own safety as I protected the boy. All I heard was a scream, a thud, and then everything went black.

I woke up to teary, emerald eyes. "I didn't mean for anyone *hic* to get hurt. I'm so sorry!" The kid's head landed on my chest as he began to cry.

I decided to comfort the boy. "It's fine. I don't really feel any pain. It's because-"

"Oh my god! I've killed someone! Mama says that when you feel numb all over, you're going to die!" He began to cry some more.

"No, it's because of the painkillers they're giving me through the IV drip, baka." I reached my hand up and ruffled his hair."

"My name is Onodera Masako. This is my son, Ritsu. From now on, he will be helping you recover. Please take care of him." The one who had spoken was a lady who looked like Ritsu. She had the same brown hair and green eyes, but she wore exspensive clothes while Ritsu was in casual clothing.

"I'll make sure you will feel better in no time!" Ritsu was now sitting up and smiling through a teary face.

Time Skip~

Ritsu's P.O.V.

I walked into the hospital room to see Takano-san sound asleep. It was supper time and I had brought porridge. I set the porridge down on the table and stood next to his bed. I hesitantly shook his shoulders lightly. "Takano-san, I've brought you food." After a few more not so light shakes, he finally woke up.

Once he sat up, I set the tray onto his lap and picked up the spoon, dipped it into the soup, and blew on it. I, then, lifted it to his lips and watched as they swallowed it whole. He jumped back and I had to quickly move the bowl or he would suffer a burning blow to his little boys. "It's hot-too hot!" He shouted.

I climbed up onto the bed and lifted his chin, "Takano-san, I didn't blow it enough so please let me soothe it." I leaned forward and connected our lips together. I lapped my tongue at his lips until I gained entrance and began to massage his tongue. Though I was supposed to be soothing his tongue, he ended up dominating the kiss.

We pulled back for air. "Again." He commanded and our mouths sought each other. Our tongues mixed as saliva dribbled down my chin. Every time we broke for air, it would only last a second before we were connected again.

Then- "Ritsu! It's time to leave!" Our heads pulled back. I felt my face flush and slid off the bed. "Good night, Takano-san. See you tomorrow."

At Ritsu's House~

I slid down the door to my room. Mom and Dad were out at some gathering. I unzipped my pants, letting out the painful strain of my erection. Had I really gotten turned on by kissing? I pulled down my pants and underwear and began to rub myself slowly. My hands shook as I rubbed it. It had to go down and I didn't want to suffer. My hands slipped up and down as I pictured what happened earlier. "Ah! Ah! Takano-SenNN..pai more!" On that note, white ribbons shot out in front of my eyes. I looked down at my hands to see them covered in my spend. My thighs quivered as I stood up and zipped myself up. I pulled a few tissues out and wiped the wooden floors clean of my ejaculation.

A hot tear slid down my cheek. "Takano-san." I sobbed into the darkness of my room. I curled up into my bed and drifted off into a fitful sleep.

**(A/N: The next chapter will be up sometime next week.)**


	2. There's No Use Crying Over Spilt Milk

**Watch out everyone! There's **

I woke up that morning with my eyes heavy. I was a 17 year old boy. I wasn't supposed to be crying myself to sleep. I, grogilly, got out of bed and sulked to the bathroom.

In there, I twisted the knobs in the shower and got undressed. Once under the heat of the water, I started thinking. Will Saga-senpai leave me when he's healed? I don't want to be left alone. I don't want to be forgotten. I couldn't tell which ones were my tears and which ones were the shower droplets.

After spending 10 minutes bawling my eyes out over trivial stuff, I finally did shower stuff. The soap smelled like cookies.

Downstairs, I could hear all sorts of stuff. The clinking of pots and pans. Someone was making breakfast. I needed to get out of the shower. My legs were starting to give out.

Once out, I got dressed and started my mission of getting the delicious food that was made on the dining table. The sound of pots and pans was gone. I was left in the silence.

I walked downstairs to see Dad sitting down, but Mom wasn't there. "Hey Dad, did Mom go shopping or something?" He jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Oh! Yeah, she left about an hour ago. She said she must get something new for the meeting we're having at the Kohinata's." He smiled at me as if nothing was wrong. Why would anything be wrong?! We're just going to a house to see a "fiance" I honestly don't want. It's not like I've told them ten hundred times that I don't have feelings for her like that.

"Alright. I'm gonna eat then, be out of the house for the rest of the day. I've to visit Saga-senpai. " I sat down and ate as fast as possible.

Making a record of 5 minutes, I jumped out of my chair and left with my shoes half on. 1 block from the house, I slowed down. How was I supposed to act? Would we go back to normal as if nothing happened?!

I walked at a normal pace and made it to the hospital in 15 minutes. As I was walking in, I saw Saga-senpai at the front desk standing next to a short, black-haired woman.

No! This was happening way too fast! Just give me a little time to be with him! This can't be! I felt tearswelling up in my eyes. I tried to wipe them away quickly. Saga-senpai turned around and made eye contact with me.

I turned my head around and was about to leave when my arm was grabbed from behind. "Ritsu. Where are you going?"

"Well, you obviously don't need me to take care of you anymore. You're healed; I don't need to help you with anything anymore." I started to walk off again; only to be pulled back against a warm, broad chest.

"Come with me, Ritsu. We need to talk." He dragged me out of the hospital and down the street. I gave up fighting and just let him drag me to wherever.

Our destination was a moderate sized house. He pulled me inside, upstairs, and into a bedroom. "I'll go get us some drinks." He left the room for a second. The room was filled with Saga-senpai's smell. How was I supposed to calm down.

He came back after 3 minutes with 2 bottles of water. "Here." He held the water bottle to which I hesitantly took. I took a sip from the water bottle and set it down next to me afterwards.

I felt my chin being gripped and my face was turned. His lips connected with mine. The kiss broke after 10 seconds. "Oi, open your mouth so I can kiss you with tongue." T-Tongue?!

I felt my mouth open in shock. He took that opportunity to slip his tongue in my mouth. Our tongues battled. I wasn't dominating the kiss. I was running out of air. The kiss had gone on way too long.

"Um...Saga-senpai?" His hand slipped into the waistband of my jeans and underwear. He grasped my member and began to pump. This was the same thing I did yesterday, but, somehow, Saga-senpai's hand feels way better.

He grabbed my hand and set it on his "area". "Touch mine, too." I hesitantly began unzipping and unbuttoning his pants. I, then, slid my hand into his boxers and began to rub him the same way I usually did it. The room filled with pants and moans; mostly mine.

With a few more pumps we both came with one final moan. "ah...AH!"

Afterwards, I slumped against his chest as sleep overcame me.


	3. Knock, And It Shall Be Opened To You

Ritsu's P.O.v. (- because yes)

When I woke up, I was in an unfamiliar bed. I was also wearing unfamiliar clothes. The only thing familiar is the broad figure lying next to me.

Everything came rushing back to me; the hospital, my shouting, what we did; everything. My eyes felt like they had chlorine in them. Tears welled up in the corners of my eyes. I hastily wiped them away.

Takano-san and I...I can't even think it. I slid out of the small twin bed and looked down. I'm wearing just a shirt; a long sleeved black shirt and no underwear. It feels breezy "down there."

Takano-san's P.o.V.

I awoke to the adorable sight of Ritsu standing in my waaay too big shirt. The black made him look delectable. It complimented his emerald green eyes and milk chocolate brown hair.

I watched as he began to look around my room for clothes. _Does he think he's leaving? _I reach my arm out and grab his wrist. I proceed to pull him into bed with me. "Where do you think you're going?"

"H-Home, Takano-san." He stutters. I hear myself chuckle at his cuteness.

"You thought wrong, Ritsu." I roll over on top of him; ultimately trapping him inbetween my arms. I lean down and capture his lips with my own. His petal-soft lips don't respond at first but, when I lick at the pastel pink folds, he opens up.

"Mm...Nnnnn." His sweet moans fill my ears as I caress his tongue with my own. I feel his hands push against my chest.

"St-Stop it, Takano-san!" His eyes are filled with tears and he's trembling.

Ritsu's p.O.V.

I mustn't be swept away by him. He doesn't need me so, I should not get anymore attached than I already am. "Do-Do you love me?"

"Heh." He laughed. Oh my god, he laughed. I felt even more tears well up in my eyes. After sliding out of the bed, I reached down and picked up a pair of pants and slid them on. I, then, lifted my leg and, with all my force, roundhouse kicked him. After that, I stormed out of the house with my shoes in hand. I sprinted through the streets until I was standing in front of my house.

Mom and Dad were discussing the meeting for later on. I decided I'll wait until they are done talking to tell them my plans for college.

Once the downstairs got quiet, I went into the study. Dad was looking through some papers. "Um..Dad...?"

"Oh, Ritsu. What is it?" He looked at me with a tired expression.

"I've decided to study abroad for college like you suggested." He sets down his glasses and holds his hands in front of him on the desk.

"Ok, Ritsu, I'll start the preparations. It won't take but a week with my connections." I start to leave when- "Oh, and Ritsu?" I peek my head back in. "I'm glad you've made this choice. You're taking the right steps, my boy. That is all." With that, I left.

Next Week~

"Come on, Ritsu. We'll miss our flight if you don't get a move on." I looked at him and nodded apathetically. Today ended the life of Onodera Ritsu, the high schooler, and began the life of Onodera Ritsu, the College student.

There was no more Takano-san; no more disregards for my feelings, for I have learned. I won't be so easily deterred as I was.

"Yessir." I answered. As we boarded the plane, I took one last look at the city. "Sayonara, Takano-san."

**I think that ended well. Don't worry there will be more. I promise. I'm SO sorry. I forgot to update before I went to visit relatives and they would've been nosy on my computer. Here it is!**

** Seeya next time everyone.**

** -CookiesForAlmostEveryone~**


	4. The Fear Is Often Greater

**Me: Oh my god! I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna do it!**

**Other Me: Just get it over with already.**

**Me: I'm going! I'm going!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi! But if I did...**

**Alright! On with the story!**

**By the way, this takes place 7 months after chapter 3. In America**

Ritsu's P.o.v

"Yay! I get to cut the cake! I've got a knife!" I, Onodera Ritsu, was currently holding the biggest knife ever! And giving my birthday cake the death glare.

Suddenly, the knife was grabbed from my hands. "Oh no you don't! I have a feeling you'll go crazy if you're holding the knife." My friend (Satan. What?! No.) Jack Taylor took the knife from my hand and cut the cake.

"Damn it all! Alright, but I get to have first piece."

"You were already going to get the first piece, Ritsu. It's your birthday after all." I yipped with joy before grabbing a plastic plate as he picked up a piece of the chocolate cake.

Jack had been my best friend ever since I came here. When I met him on campus by mistake, he just kind of became a friend. He has short, black hair(we're not all blonde and long haired.) and pale grey eyes.

As I took the piece, I grabbed my fork and took a bite of the cake. There was chocolate creme inbetween the layers of cake. The taste was very titillating.(There are no TITS in this ff. Promise.) Jack began serving food to all to my friends.

Another taste began to spread throughout my mouth. It tasted sweet. I swallowed and recognised the taste. "Jack?! Why is there wine in this cake?!" Although I was 21, I didn't drink very much.

"We all thought you needed to calm down. you've been so immersed in books lately that we were worried. We put the wine in there to calm you down.

"You know I have low- you know what? Nevermind. I'll eat the cake." I, then, proceeded to eat the cake slice.

The party ended up lasting for three hours. I was a little tipsy from eating two slices of cake. Jack was full on drunk. I watched as he stood up, shook, then, fell down. He repeated this process five times before giving up. I stumbled towards him and helped him up. Since I didn't know where Jack lived and he was too drunk to remember, I let him sleep on a spare futon.

After setting him down on the futon, I crawled into mine, which was right next to his. He whined and tried to spoon me for about 10 minutes before settling down.

**Time Skip of Five Hours~**

I woke up to the feeling of hands. Completely forgetting where I was, I thought it was Takano-san. You'd think I'd remember by now. A hand roamed along my chest. I couldn't supress a moan. "Mmm..." As a hand dove into my pants, everything hit me like a brick wall. I tried to pull the hands away but an impenetrable strength met me.

"J-Jack...let mme go...please." THis time when I pulled at the limbs, they obeyed. I rolled around to face him to see that his eyes were glazed and he was breathing hard.

I watched as his eyes began to shut as he went into a peaceful sleep. After 20 minutes of waiting, I pulled my futon away from his. This helped the heat tha was blazing throughout me, die down. Then, I slipped into a fitful sleep.

That morning, I woke up surrounded by hands once again. This time, they were just wrapped around me.I looked infront of me to see my futon lay four feet away from me. I wiggled out of the embrace and took a shower. I had a mild headache but, I was fine. I'm pretty sure Jack had a migraine.

As the warm water ran over, I began to wonder about what happened last night. As I thought about why he would do it, the feeling began to come back to me. I didn't want this. I still wanted Takano-san. I'm sorry Jack but, if you have any feelings of infatuation for me, I can't accept you.

That's when I decided; I'll go back to Japan and look for Takano-san after finishing college. I will tell him why I left and that I want to know why he laughed. We'll talk it out and go from there. Hopefully, this wasn't a game to him.

As I got out the shower, I dried off and got dressed.(What else would you do?) I pulled on Takano-san's black shirt that, despite being washed, still smells like him. I've decided on my future.

Takano's P.o.v.

I scrolled through my phone list, Takafumi leaned against my back watching me over my shoulder as I deleted my contacts; only keeping his number in there.

Ritsu had left me shattered. He just up and left. Everyday, I miss him. His smell still remains on my sheets somehow. I still remember how we first kissed and how he blushed as he left my hospital room. Ugh, I've to get up for classes. I can't keep dwelling on the past.

**Aaand that's a wrap. I feel wierd writing lemin-related things in 1st person. I'll most likely have to do this in 3rd omniscient. **

**Hopefully, it's not too shitty.**

**-CookiesForAlmostEveryone**


	5. Many A True Word Is Spoken In Jest

**() = My personal thoughts on what's typed. In case, you didn't know. Have fun everyone~! Also, I don't own Asparin. I do own Jack. He's my fabulous creation. Ritsu might seem a little OOC, but everyone acts different with different people. Did I mention that I love you guys? You guys are so awesome for the comments! **

I walked along the wall, through the apartment, and into the kitchen. I, once there, began to open up two convenience store bentos for breakfast. Like I can cook. I, then, proceeded to pour a glass of water and grab an Asparin.

I heard a groan in the bedroom and some crashes. I walked into my room with the pill and water. What I see makes me laugh. He's lying on the floor, tangled in the covers, and his hair is a mess with a stack of books laying on his torso.

"Are *giggle* you okay?" He gives me a scowl and then smiles.

"Oh, did you worry about me?" He smirked at me as he took the pill and glass from my hands. I could feel myself blush.

"I-It's not like that. I just didn't want to hear your complaints. They would've pissed me off on my late day. (A/N: It's like when he doesn't have to go in to Uni until like later on. Hence the name; late day.)" After he took the pills, he followed me into the kitchen.

( Imagine Shigure Sohma voice.) "Ah, Ritsu. When am I ever going to taste your delicious cooking?" _Why does he assume I can cook?_

"Umm, Jack, I can't cook. Where in the ever loving fuck did you get the idea that my cooking is delicious?" He just ignored me and began to eat the bento. "So, Jack, there's something I want to discuss with you."

"Yeah? What is it?" His expression turned hopeful. _What's he thinking? _

"Ssso, after I finish my six years of college, I'm going to go back to Japan."

"You're going back to Japan? Why?" _Fucking nosy!_

"I only left Japan due to a certain 'problem' but, I realized it may have been a rash decision. I don't want to leave it like that so, I'm going back to resolve it and see if maybe, it won't be dead. (Not Takano-san. Just the relationship.)"

His expression darkened for a faction of a second. "Okay! Since we'll be in the same graduating class, I'll go with you to keep you safe. You know, in case you get attacked for being sooo adorable." _So he understoo- Wait! What?!_

"What?! Are you sure?!" I inquire.

"Yeah! How could I leave you alone?" He gave me a face.

"Ugh, fine." He yipped for joy. _Phew, that's solved. _"You can't go into full-blown otaku-mode, though, okay?"

(Insert dejected face.) "Okay." _Damn quivering lip._

After going out and to different bookstores for more books(DUH!), I got ready for school. Today, we were reading a new book called The Fault In Our Stars. (Disclaimer: I don't own this book.) The techer was excited to assign this book. It intrigued me with its plot. Well, here goes.

**Time Skip of Six Years~(I didn't want to do filler. Ain't nobody got time for that shit.)**

I walked passed a bunch of people. I had my stuff in the back of a taxi. Jack and I never had a car. We didn't have a need since we both lived relatively close to the Uni. We would meet at the airport since he still had to say goodbye to his parents.

The ride there seemed to go faster than I thought. I was honestly scared. I didn't know if he would accept me or full-on reject me. I just didn't feel right leaving it like this and the last six years killed me with anticipation. Now, it was finally happening. I was going to go back to Japan after six VERY long years.

**I'm gonna end this here. Hopefully, you'll like it. The next one will start after four years of being in Japan. This is going to be fun! *Devious laugh* I also don't know how long you have to go to college to be a University professor so, I'm just going with six years.**


	6. Turning A Misfortune Into A Blessing

**So, I'm back from the house of Satan. This time, I remembered to upload before going to visit people. Haha! I feel accomplished! The comments I read for chapter 4 helped me with chapter 5. (I know they're supposed to be spelled out if lower than 10, but I'm lazy.) I still have the () stuff. I might write another ff about JR, but that won't be until I'm finished with this. I'll stop postponing and let you guys read! Have FUN!**

Ritsu's P.O.V

"Yes! Fucking finally!" I, Ritsu Onodera, had finally got a job as an assistant professor at Mitsuhashi University. I have been working at High Schools and Primary schools, but now I'm upgraded! I just had to go to the Marukawa Building to find the office that held a Masamune Takano. He was part of the Editorial Classes Department for Manga or better known as Emerald Classes. _Wait! MANGA?! I thought I had specifically wrote down literature! _I looked at the women who was gawking at me like I was, well, something horrifying.

"Something wrong, Onodera-kun?" It took me a minute to swallow the question she asked.

"It's just that I wrote down literature as the class I wanted to teach; not manga." She gave me a look of question.

"No, it said Manga. Anyways, let's go this way." She led me down the hall and into an office that reminded me of my living room(messy as fuck!). 'Well, here you are. Have fun!" She rushed and ran down the hal and took a left. So, I've been abandoned to die in manga. _Great! _"Ngh..." I jumped as a groan wafted into my ears.

I realized that there was, indeed, life in this room. I pushed manga around 'til I found a man with very similar looks to _him. What was his name? It's been so long. Masamune...what? What was his last name? _"Can you get out of my face? I just got done grading rough drafts and I'm tired as hell." I backed up.

"What's your problem?! I just saved you from drowning in manga and the first thing you do is say something rude!" He gave a glare that would've scared anyone BUT me. "That doesn't freak me out. I was sent here to work, so get your ass up and let me assist you." I growled.

"Well, if you weren't so fucking close to my face, I wouldn't have to snap! If you're so keen on helping, clean this fucking mess!" He shouted, but I didn't move. "Now!"

"Not 'til I hear a please." I had calmed down, but he obviously hadn't.

"Please clean up this mess." His demeanor calmed and I did my first task. Once that was done, he then began to give me other jobs like going sending things to people. I had promised to do my work diligently. I wasn't going to complain since he had used manners when I asked.

By the time work was over, we were both tired. I was currently slumped on the floor since I didn't have a chair and he was out of the room to go do something. After about five minutes, hr came back with two drinks in his hands. He handed one to me and took a sip from his already opened one.

After a few minutes of sipping from my tea, Takano-san broke the beauty of silence. "Onodera, why did you kick me?"

I looked at him with a face of alarm. "What do you mean Takano-san?" _Wait a minute! Takano-san?! He's Takano Masamune from "that" time. _"T-Takano-ssan. It was because you laughed at me when I just wanted to confirm your feelings. It was the first I had fallen in love and you LAUGHED at me!"

"I wasn't thinking properly."

"Well, no dip. You were hit by a car tr-tr-" I couldn't finish. I had put him in that state because was an idiot and then, when he had healed, I kicked him and ran off. _I'm horrible. _I looked up into his face. "I'm-I'm sorry. I was young and reckless and(I know you're only supposed to use one 'and', but he's panicking.) stupid. I didn't know what to do."

A hand slammed against the wall beside me. "Where did you go, Ritsu?" I looked at him dumbfounded. "I've searched for you for 10 years and never once had I found even a trace, yet you show up now." _He looked for me?_

"I-I had gone to America to study abroad. That's besides the point. Why did you look for me? I had kicked you after ruining your life and you looked for me for so long?! Why-"

"Because I love you! And I'm going to make you say it back!" His face leaned in close as he smashed his lips against mine. His tongue circled around mine and I couldn't fight the moan that drew from my throat.

His hand, then, slid down my back to cup my butt. (Oh god, I can't!)

The Air's P.O.V.

Masamune cupped Ritsu's lovely behind and began massaging it, drawing moans from Ritsu that were eaten up by Masamune. Masamune's other hand slid up Ritsu's shirt. He pulled back once he realized Ritsu needed oxygen to survive. "Ahh...Takano-sannnn...stop. W-We canNnn-" While Ritsu ahd been protesting, Masamune had slid his hand into Ritsu's pants and was rubbing his member.(I'm not gonna type penis. It feels wierd.)

Ritsu's lips were ravished as he was receiving pleasure in his bottom half. Masamune began stripping Ritsu until he was completely naked. Masamune, then, stripped himself. Ritsu blushed at Masamune's nether regions.

Masamune picked Ritsu up and set him on his lap so that Takano's hard-on was rubbing against Ritsu's. "Mmmm...Ah!" Masamune licked on Ritsu's left nipple while his left hand was playing with Ritsu's right bud. His right hand was currently giving its attention to Ritsu's hole.

Masamune pushed the finger in slowly and began stretching Ritsu. "Aahhh...ahhh AH! MNmmnn!" The finger was pulled out and Masamune's pride pushed in. The pain hurt like a mother at first, but then eased up as pleasure began to take over. Takano then began to thrust. "Mmnnmmm!" Masamune kissed Ritsu with tongue as his hand slipped between them to grip Ritsu's member. "AH! Mgh...T-Takannn-OH!" The thrusts began to go faster and faster as they both reached their peaks.

"It's com-mngh!" Ritsu couldn't finish his sentence as he came all over his chest. Takano gave two powerful thrusts before letting his seed flow. Ritsu fell asleep from the sex and work he had that day.

**It's my first lemon, so how was it? It wasn't a good one. Also, the things with the rough draft is that an editorial department lends them some old manuscripts so they can teach editors about editing and whatnot. Seeya next week~**


	7. Spare The Rod And Spoil The Child

**So the last chapter was VERY embarassing to type. I was so scared it would just be complete shit. This chapter, hopefully, be not so bullshitty. Also, sorry about not updating yesterday. I had to go to a pool(forced) then, we went to go drop a kid off that we babysat, we picked up my sis from her boyfriend's house, got foof, then went home and slept after eating. Have fun!**

Ritsu's POV ('cause screw periods. They hurt!)

I woke up with Satan pain in my back. I slid out from the warmth embrace Takano-san had been providing for god knows how long. I slid my clothes on and fixed my hair, so it wouldn't be too noticable that we'd done "stuff."

I heard a groan come from behind me and began to rush like hell. I was NOT going to be caught. _Shit! I slept with my boss and ex(?) on the first day meeting them. _I quickly grabbed my bag and walked to the door. The shuffling from behind only fueled my embarrassment(Ritsu was a virgin until then.).

"Oi, where do you think you're going?" I jumped at the sudden break of silence.

"I'm going home. Like a normal person would." I opened the door and ran out, only to bump into a very scary man.

"Stop running in the halls! What are you?! A new student?!" The man seemed friendly. _Yeah right. _

"Get back he- Oh hey, Takafumi. You remember Onodera Ritsu from my high school."

"Oh yes. I do remember the story of how he got you crippled, used you, then kicked you and ran off. What about him?!" _Way to make a person feel worse than they already do. _

"This is him!" I felt Takano-san's hands on my shoulders. I felt a hole beginning to burn into my soul. Yep, he was glaring at me. "Oh, Onodera, this is Yokozawa Takafumi. We went to college together." I looked up to see a hurt look flash through Yokozawa-san's face.

"We'll, Takano-san, Yokozawa-san, I've to go home. Have a nice evening." I ran off, leaving them to manly talk.(We all know the only manly uke is Shinobu and his manly tears.)

Once I got to the hallway in front of my apartment, I dropped my jaw in shock. Takano-san was standing in front of the one next to it; pulling out his key. "Please tell me you just have a friend who trusts you enough to have a key. How did you get here that fast?" He turned around to look at me.

"No, I live here and I own a car." He turned th ekey and opened the door. Then, he walked over to me and grabbed my arm.(Firmly grasp it!) "You're coming with me." He, then, procceeded to drag me toward his door.

_Could today get any worse? Yes. Yes it could. _Just then, my door opened and Jack stepped out. "Ah!~ I thought I heard you Ritsu. Oh? Who are you?" His silver eyes then looked down. "What are you doing?" Jack's whole demeanor darkened and his voice deepened.

"I'm Takano Masamune and I'm taking what is mine. If you'll now excuse me." He pulled me a little closer to his door, but not before Jack pulled me back.

"Sorry, but Ritsu lives here. It's been that way for 4 years. Don't let that hold you back. You can go in your own home if you want." (Sassy Jack just came out.)

"And you are?" My arm was tugged, yet again. _I'm small, but I'm not a ragdoll. _

"I'm Jack Taylor, the guy who will be the winner of this little game." Takano-san smirked. _Oh shit..._

"So, you treat Ritsu as if he's a game?(Battleship!~) As if he's nothing but entertainment for you to play with your friends? Wow, you really care for his feelings. Back off, you kid, and let the adults talk." _I've had enough of this bullshit!_

"Shut up! I'm tired and I want to crawl into my bed and sleep. Let me into the apartment I'm paying for!" I pulled both my arms back and stormed into the house. I procceeded to pull my shoes off at the genkan and rushed into my room.

After changing into my pajamas and had the best sleep I'd had since I came back to Japan.

Let's just say my waking wasn't so peaceful.

**Is it shit? Should I revise? How'd you like Sassy Takano and Jack. I typed this at five o'clock in the morning. The last chapter of this story will have an Author's note about how this story came to be and what its original plans were. If you want to read that, it'll be there. Also, I just realized I'm getting closer and closer to chapter 10. It seems like yesterday, I was copying it onto my computer. **

**Have fun!~**

** -CookiesForAlmostEveryone 3**


	8. Travelers Have No Need For Shame

**Alright! I've had the time and concentration, so before I lose it, let's type this story. This is going to pick up where the last one left off. No more 4 year timeskips and shit!**

**There will be some timeskips just not yearlong timeskips.**

**Ritsu's POV**

"Mmm...ah." Moans poured out of my mouth. In my sleep-bordering state, I didn't have the strength to bite them back. Lips and teeth were playing with my neck as hands roamed over my torso. _Hey. Hey! HEY! Hands off. What's with this scene?_

I finally woke up fully to see Jack hovering over me. Warm breath tickled my ear as he was nuzzling into my neck. "...Jack? What...What are you doing?" His head pulled back slowly and his silver eyes met my emerald ones.

"Claiming you." _What...What the fuck?! _I began to push at him, but he wouldn't budge. "Ritsu, that's not very nice. Weren't you taught manners? Maybe, I'll just have to-"

"Oi Ritsu!" Takano-san's voice bellowed throughout the house. I watched as the door to my bedroom opened and there stood my boss. "Why are you still in- get off of Ritsu!" Takano-san stomped into the room and pulled Jack off of me.

"T-Takano-san?" He let go of Jack and turned to me. His face softened a bit. He pulled me into a hug.

"Ritsu, are you okay?"

"Y-Yes?" His voice had gone calm.

"Hey! Don't forget about me. I'm still here, you know." Then he mumbled under his breath, "Damn, I knew I should've shut the front door."

"And why exactly is that?" Takano-san answered back. Jack's face looked befuddled and flustered. He opened his mouth to say something but Takano-san beat him to it. "Go on and get out. This is Ritsu's room, isn't it?" Jack looked pissed, but left anyways. "Come on, Ritsu. We've got to get you dressed. It's time for work."

I nodded and got dressed while Takano-san waited for me. Once I got done, we left for work.

Le Time Skip~

"Hey, Onodera. Send a message to Kisa-sensei, Hatori-sensei, Mino-sensei, and Isaka-sensei(teachers) stating that we need more old manuscripts in here._ Please._"

"Yes sir." I couldn't but chuckle at his reference to yesterday. After writing the email, I read it out to him and sent it after it gained his approval. It didn't take long at all for a reply.

_Takano-sensei,_

_We are waiting for the manuscripts to come in. They should arrive tomorrow at 5:00 am. We don't why they were delayed but, in the meantime, go over some important things to remember when editing with your students. _

_ Isaka Ryuichiro_

Takano-san wasn't happy, but did as he was told. He started a lesson plan on things to remember when editing. After he left for class, I began to sort through his files when the door opened. I turned my head to see it was(dun Dun DUN!) Yokozawa-san.

"Hey! What are you doing in here?" _Well, do you have to be so rude? Not gonna get an answer, Ritsu. I know that._

"I'm sorting through his files like I'm supposed to. What are you doing here?"

"I have lunch with Masamune. What are you doing?"

"Um...sorting files?"

"Not that. I mean, why are you doing this to him? Do you have any idea what you did to him?! You shattered him! Do you plan to do that again?! He doesn't need you. He has me!" He shouted.

Just then, the door opened and in walked Takano-san. "Oi Ono- hey Takafumi. Is it lunch time already?"

Yokozawa-san changed his face into a somewhat happier one. "Yeah. You're late."

"I just had to go run some stuff over to Kisa-sensei's assistant, Yukina Kou(Bingo!) or something. Well, come on." I watched as the two men left the room, leaving me alone.

_I already knew that I hurt him. I've caused him so much pain and he STILL loves me. The reason why I came back was to say "Sorry," but that's not the easiest thing to do. _I turned around and grabbed a napkin to wipe the tears away.

Once the tearshed(bloodshed?) was done, I ate my convenience store lunch and finished organizing the files. After that, I just sat down on the floor and went through a few graded manuscripts and tried to learn some things.

Soon, I felt my eyelids grow heavy and I just didn't have the will to keep my eyes open, succumbing to the darkness.

**So this was fun! Maybe not. Takano= 1 Jack= 0. Let's see how this rivalry goes down. Just imagine the things that are happening in Kisa-san's and Yukina's office. **

** ~CookiesForAlmostEveryone**


	9. Tenderness Isn't Just For Sake Of Others

** Screw the AN. You know the drill. What drill? **

**()- My thoughts**

_**cat- **_**Their thoughts**

**""- Dialogue**

Ritsu's POV

I awoke surrounded by warmth. I nestled my head deeper into the warmth and got a deep chuckle as a reply. I slowly lifted my head to see that it was Takano-san holding me. "You're finally awake. Do you realize what time it is?"

"Like I have a clock, Takano-san." I stuck my tongue out at him. He stuck his tongue out, too, but he blew raspberries. "EW! Old man spit!" I couldn't help but giggle and he smirked. _Oh shit!_

"Well, you usually like this 'old man' spit. Especially after I make a mess of-"

"Hey! HEY! None of that." As we were laughing, I couldn't but to remember what Yokozawa-san said before.

_Suddenly Flashback_

_"Do you have any idea what you did to him?! You shattered him! Do you plan to do that again?! He doesn't need you. He has me!"_

_End Flashback_

I, then, noticed that Takano-san was looking at me with a worried expression. "Ritsu? Are you ok?" He used my real name. That's cheating!

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Just hungry." He chuckled and stood up, laying me down on something plush. That's when I realized we weren't in the office; we were in Takano-san's home. _Geez, Ritsu! How long did you sleep? How long DID I sleep? _

After some clinking and buble-like noises, Takano-san came back into the living area hold two plates. On the plates were curry and white rice with chopsticks. "It's all I had, so no complaints. Dig in." I nodded and after a quick itadakimasu, we both ate the nummies(because yes).

Takano-san is a great cook. He probably aquired these skills over the past few years. "Um, Takano-san, I have to go home."

"No."

"No? What do you mean? It's my apartment. I'll go over there when I want." He, then, looked up from his plate and scowled at me.

"You're not going because he's over there."

"Takano-san, that's being childish. Also, I realized that coming back was a mistake. I tried to fix things, but it seems I've made them worse. I'm sorry."

"Oi! Ritsu! Where do you think you're going?!" He grabbed my arm and pinned me against the wall. "What are you talking about? If you're thinking what I think you're thinking(Oh god!) then, you're wrong! Yes, you hurt me, you've hurt me for the past 10 years, but if you want to make it up to me, don't leave me. If you still try to leave, I won't let you. Ritsu, please." I felt the tears cascade down my cheeks. _How do you say 'no' to that? It's not possible._

"...okay." His face eased up and he wiped the tears in my eyes away with the pad of his thumb. Then, he leaned closer and our lips met. _I'll stay but, don't show me that face again._

**So, shit happens when you fall asleep in the office. Alright, I'm ending it here. Cookies, you talk as if anyone reads this anymore. That's it for this chapter. I know they're short, but I don't procrastinate too much, so you don't wait long for them to update. I may write longer chapters after a while.**


	10. Young Men, Be Bold

**Fuck...Well, I'm going to go ahead with the story. You have fun now. (Metaphorical Lemon!) This chapter is hard to write.**

The Air's POV

They kissed hungrily as they tore at each other's -san procceeded to massage Ritsu's nipples. Ritsu was currently down to his boxers while Takano was still wearing his pants. Ritsu couldn't help but to moan at the sensations. "Ah...T-TakaNnoh!" Takano moved down to Ritsu's neck and nipped, sucked, and kissed at the junction. Takano's hand, that wasn't supporting him, moved from Ritsu's nipples to the insides of his underwear. There, he stroked Ritsu's member. Ritsu's knees buckled and he slid down the wall with Takano right behind him(It's a metaphor).

"Takano-saHNnn! S-Stohp. Not-t here." Ritsu's cries went unheard as Takano was still working on his neck and his member. Takano stroked faster as Ritsu neared his climax. "I'm com-AH!" Takano's hand and Ritsu's underwear were stained in sperm. Ritsu could only pant and moan as Takano began to prep him for the final act.

"Nnh...haaa..Ah!" After stretching Ritsu out with three fingers he pulled out. As Masamune replaced it with his own erection, Ritsu couldn't help but tense.

"Ritsu, relax." After waiting a minute, Ritsu relaxed and Masamune continued to enter. The painful pleasure Ritsu felt was different from when he was in the office. This time, it felt better and not as wierd. As Masamune thrusted, Ritsu's moans only got louder as he neared his second climax. "Ah...MNnnh...I'm c-close!" He thrusted faster as, he too, neared his climax. "Ah! AH!" Masamune came shortly after with one powerful thrust. He held Ritsu tight as the emerald(heheh) eyed male succumbed to the darkness of sleep.

Ritsu's POV

I awoke in an unfamiliar bed, wearing unfamiliar clothes (Sound familiar?). The only familiar thing was the smell. It smelled of cigarettes and men's soap. This was Takano-san's bedroom. Geez, my back hurts. I pulled the clothes off of myself and went into the living room.

Takano-san wasn't in the apartment and his bag was missing. I walked over to my bag and pulled out of my flip phone. _Shit! It's 11 o'clock! _I walked over to my apartment, trying my best to be invisible, and got ready for work. Jack had already left for his job. I quickly rushed down the stairs and down the road toward the subway.

The ride seemed to take forever. As soon as I got to the right stop, I got off the train and ran to M University. I passed a few students but not too many, which means it's class time. I sprinted to Takano-san's office and closed the door behind me.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the office door. I opened it slowly and saw a male about my size with black hair and brown eyes. He had boyish features but his eyes looked like they had seen some shit. "May I help you?" I inquired.

"..." He just looked at me for a second. Then, a huge grin formed onto his face. "Ohmygodyou'resoadorable!" Suddenly, I was wrapped in a hug. "You're the new assisstant?! You look like a high school student!" This person was a hugger.

"Ah...I'm Onodera Ritsu, and I'm 25 years old. Who are you?" He looked dumbstruck for a second for a second before answering.

"Oh! I'm Kisa Shouta. I'm 30 years old." Kisa-san introduced himself. He looked at me expectantly; when I didn't answer he asked, "Why are you not suprised?"

"I can belive it. Your eyes look like they've seen stuff." He nodded and smiled.

"Well, I just wanted to meet you. I haven't been able to since you've been so...busy." He blushed as a big grin spread across his face. "So, Rittie, tell me the details."

"Uh..Um, I-I have no obligations to answer that."

"Boo, you're no fun. Well, I've to go; got teacher-like stuff to do. You have fun with your T-Takannn-OH. I'll see you later." I watched as he walked away and into the door right next to ours. _Shit! He heard everything!_

_T-Takannn-OH? Oh my-_ "Hey!" No one answered my yell so I just sighed, and went back into the office. I occupied myself with sorting files and organizing manga. Since I was going to be in this field, I might as well learn a few things. I dug through the shipment of old manuscripts and began to look at the corrections and such. Since I loved to read when I was in high scool and could remember stuff fairly well, this workload wouldn't be too much.

After a while, the door opened behind me and Takano-san walked in with an angry expression. "Hey Onodera! Don't slack off! Make sure you're doing your work properly!"

"I am! I'm studying old manuscripts so I know a little about the field I'm in! I'm not slacking off!" I huffed then went back to what I'm doing. The sound of a lighter resounded throughout the room and I turned around to see Takano-san inviting death. "The-The HELL do you think you're doing?!" I pulled the cigarette out of his mouth. "That could kill you, you know!" He gave an irritated expression which changed into a smirk.

"What? You worried for me?" I blushed and turned away from him. "Give me back my damn cigarette." He reached over to grab the cigarette but, I moved it out of his reach. He leaned over me and met face to face with me. "Onodera..." His gaze shifted from my lips to my eyes as he leaned closer. Was he going to kiss me? "Give me back my damn cigarette." _Oh my fucking god! _He grabbed the cigarette from my hand and proceeded to stick it in between his lips.

"You bastard! Ugh, for one, I didn't hear a please and another- I'm going to finish my work. Please, do your work and only call me for tasks for an ASSISSTANT." _Urgh, why am I thinking useless shit. I need to calm down! Work should help me forget. But- why was I so dissapointed when he didn't kiss me? No more thinking!_

"Ritsu." I felt arms surround me from behind. "What were you going to say? Tell me."

"No! I'd rather not. Do you teacher stuff!" I pushed him off and continued the day. After a while, his pestering stopped and he did his grading. He let me help with grading a few times. what I had to do was write out sidenotes for what they didn't do or did do.

_This might not be so bad after all..._

**Well, I know I haven't updated like I was supposed to. There's a good reason for it, though. I didn't upload because nobody reads this bullshit. I decided to take my time to prolong this one since I gave you guys a lemony treat. That's all.**

** ~CookiesForAlmostEveryone**


End file.
